1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a presentation system and display terminal used in the presentation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a presentation is performed in various ways at the place where a presenter gives the presentation to audiences in a school or company.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-100716 discloses a presentation system that terminals, such as personal computers, are given in order to share the contents of the presentation to the audiences of each, and a presenter terminal transmits image data which used for the presentation to the each of terminals by making communication connection of the each of terminals and the presenter terminal.
In the presentation system described above, question-and-answer session is usually given after the presentation.
Indeed, the presenter has to find out slide image corresponding to the question among all slide images in response to the question from audience. That is why the presenter can not operate the question-and-answer session smoothly.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-351434 discloses an invention which can solve the above problem. In this invention, simplified terminal which can transmit its own identification information to presenter terminal is distributed to each audience. When the presenter terminal receives the identification information, the presenter terminal stores the identification information in association with currently displayed slide image.
According to this invention, an audience let the audience terminal transmit the identification information to the presenter terminal during the presentation. Then the presenter can let the presenter terminal redisplay a slide image which had been displayed when the identification information had been transmitted.
However, the presenter can not figure out how many questions are coming about which slide image. In other words, the presenter becomes to figure out whole question status only question-and-answer session after the presentation. Therefore, the presenter can not make adaptable correspondence for which adjusts allocation of time in the question-and-answer session according to the number of questions or makes supplemental explanation for slide image having many questions. As a result, the process of the presentation including the question-and-answer session is delayed. The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing problems of conventional technology. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a presentation system which can figure out a whole question status received from audience during the presentation and perform a proper question-and-answer session.